


Oh gods, why?

by NaniWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Gen, Heroes Day Spoilers, Honestly this fic is just dumb and my sleep deprived brain wrote it in half an hour, Minor Character Death, Which I didn't even know was a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniWrites/pseuds/NaniWrites
Summary: After Heroes Day, citizens of Paris decide to help Ladybug and Chat Noir with their akuma problem. It would have been great if it didn't go too far.





	Oh gods, why?

After Heroes Day all Parisians thought that Ladybug and Chat Noir needed a break, and honestly, they weren’t complaining. At first Ladybug didn’t know exactly how citizens would be doing this. At first she pictured gift cards, or maybe a spa day. What really happened was not what she expected. 

Marinette’s phone went off with an akuma alert. Looking over the notification she saw that the akuma was across the city and had something to do with a man who can apparently make people cry by throwing a pencil at them. 

Marinette sighed, called for her transformation, and swings across Paris to get to where the akuma was spotted last. 

When Ladybug arrived she already finds Chat Noir peeking out behind a chimney. She heard crying from below and she knew the akuma is near. Though usually Chat is already in battle when she is a bit late, but this time he just stood there.

She folded her arms. “Are you standing there waiting for me or have you started your attack on the akuma yet?” Ladybug questioned. 

“I don’t know how,” he said looking at her with the most confused look that she has ever seen.

She mirrored his expression, “What do you mean you don’t know how?”

“I don’t think we have a protocol for this.” 

Ladybug started getting irritated. “What does that mean?” 

Chat Noir gestured for her to look behind the chimney. “See for yourself.” 

Ladybug huffed and went to see what is happening at street level. At first, all she saw was utter chaos. People ran around in the street bawling their eyes out. Then, she noticed a ring of people circling the akumatized man. At this point she still didn’t understand why Chat was so out of it until she saw multiple people ganging up on the akuma. People were punching and kicking, and once they reached a point where they were crying too much, others in the ring would step in to join in on the fight club.

Ladybug just remained there in shock, and Chat patted her on the back to comfort her. They both looked at each other, each with a slightly terrified and impressed expression on their face. On one hand, it is great that Parisians are finally helping out with the akumas. It definitely relieves some internal stress of having to do everything themselves. Though, on the other hand, seeing the Parisians fist fighting an akuma so casually was a little bit freaky. 

As Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to stare at each other, and telepathically figure out how they were going to separate the akuma and citizens apart without any major harm, they heard cheering coming from below. They peered down and saw that the akumatized object, a pencil case, had been ripped. 

Ladybug quickly pulled out her yoyo and purified the akuma before it got too far away. She tossed her yoyo in the air and yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug!” All the sobbing in the streets became cries of excitement and cheer. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir wave to those below then looked at each other and shrugged. Both were pretty happy about not doing anything and hope that this helps them become less exhausted after every akuma. They hopped back into their normal lives and normal schedules without thinking too much about what had happened. 

Though of course that was the only first occurrence. Every akuma after it had a band of citizens running after them. In the beginning it was just normal people who were around near the akuma anyway. Brooms were used to wack, purses were used to smack, and even tree branches were used to poke. Ladybug and Chat Noir just went along with it because it was nice to see citizens rising up to the occasion, until it started getting worse. 

Citizens rushing in with baseball bats, tennis rackets, and fencing foils became common place. Then it moved up to a mob with pitchforks and torches lit with fire. The heroes themselves were starting to get scared and a bit intimidated. It was hard to get anyone out of those situations without anyone getting hurt. Sure, the miraculous cure would fix it, but it is better to not push Ladybug’s luck. They tried to discourage people from going after akumas at that point, and most people listened. 

Their breaking point was when they got to the scene of an akuma attack and saw the akumatized person getting stabbed mutliple times by a convict that escaped prison the night before. Once the man finished he looked over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, who looked absolutely terrified, and waved at them. 

The police showed up and the heroes expected them to immediately arrest the man, but instead they shook his hand and said, “Wow, maybe your skills can be useful to us. You are pardoned from all of your crimes for saving Paris today.”

Eyes wide and mouths agape, the heroes just stood there not understanding what is going on. 

Ladybug breaks the silence first in a quiet voice, “Chat?” 

“Yeah,” he whispers. 

“Can I have your miraculous? I think I need to use an ultimate wish to turn back time.”

“Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is dumb. I am dumb. It also went on a darker turn than expected. Find me on tumblr at nani-lahiffe if you want? Anyway, I'm going to bed.


End file.
